Living through tough times
by Troubleshoot110
Summary: (Sequel from the story: TAWoG: When she came up for me.) Gumball and Carrie is getting trouble taking care of their 50 CHILDREN! Will they survive the hardship? Bad words are included but been covered.


_**Hey, hey guys! This is the sequel of the story "TAWoG: When she came up for me". I recommend to read the first story/chapter before you c read this but you decide if you want to or not. I don't recommend sexual events cause you know... On to the story! **_

Gumball and Carrie got married 2 months ago. That was Gumball and Carrie's special day. When the time has come... Gumball and Carrie are now parents. They have 50 CHILDREN. Carrie on the other hand change. She is now wearing her skull clip but this time, its not a bow anymore instead is a ribbon but still looks a skull bow. Carrie is sometimes gets angry very easily because of hard work and stress. Gumball is still same. Loving, kind and fun as always.

"Demios! Get back here with my clothes!" A voice can be heard coming upstairs.

"If you want your clothes then you better get them!" Demois said flying around the kitchen

Not much to say about Demios. Demios is a purple ghost-cat with green eyes. Around his neck, he wears a skull necklace. His ghost tail resembles a cat tail. (Info came from the wikia).

"You better get back here Demios! I didn't bring any towel with me!" Mortimer said inside the bathroom upstairs

Mortimer is a 13-year old ghost cat. Mortimer is cheeky and prank-loving but very friendly and clever (however, he hides it so people won't think he's a nerd). Mortimer might not look like it, but he's very artistic and wants to move to New York City when he grows up (which is why he as alot of New York City pictures in his bedroom) to pursue a career in artistry. Mindy Garven, the daughter of his dad's childhood friend, Fernando, is madly in love with him. (Info from DoctorWii )

Mortimer looks like it, but he isn't a cat. He is actually a 13-year-old white, floating ghost-cat. He has a white tuft of hair on his forehead, like his father, Gumballl; and six whiskers, five of which are visible at any one time.

His usual attire consisted of a white shirt with black around the sleeves and neck hole, black jeans, and a sheet ghost necklace of which he is very fond. Like some of his other siblings, he wears no shoes. Basically, he looks like a black-and-white version of his brother, Gumdrop, but without shoes.

Now, thanks to DoctorwWii's redesign of Mortimer, his shirt is gray with a thick, sky-blue stripe across the chest and sleeves. Mortimer's pants are now navy blue. According to DoctorWii, the change in Mortimer's design is because someone complained that he was a decolor of Gumdrop: he looked too much like an uncolored version of him.

Despite the fact that he's a year older than Gumdrop, Mortimer is still the same height as he is. (Info from wikia)

"Moral lesson: Bring a Towel with you everyday!" Demios said

"DEMIOS!" Mortimer shouted

"What is going on?!" Gumball said

Gumball is now 23 and still wears his usual clothes 8 months ago.

"Nothing dad!" Demios said hiding Mortimer's clothes

"Whats in your back?" Gumball said

"My... clothes?" Demios said

"But you don't wear clothes Demios! Go back to Mortimer and you are grounded young man for 1 hour" Gumball said

"But dad... I didn't mean too. I was very bored" Demios said

"Demios! I'm freezing here! HURRY UP!" Mortimer shouted

***At somebody's room***

A cat that is identical to Gumball woke up. The thing is... He can't move from his position

"Why can't I move?!" Gumdrop asking himself

He turn left to see Marmalade beside him.

Marmalade is a white ghost with blue hair. Her thematic colors are black and orange, the colors of her hair bow and her shirt. Her brother, Gelatine, looks almost exactly like her, except he wears a baseball cap backwards instead of a bow, and the stripes of his shirt are horizontal instead of vertical, like Marmalade.

Marmalade can be annoying to some of her siblings due to her habit of randomly saying the word "kinky," whose definition is not in her knowledge. (Info from wikia)

"Rats! Marmalade lick me again! I'm paralyzed!" Gumdrop said

"Marmalade... Marmalade! MARMALADE!" Gumball shouted making Marmalade wake up

"Wha-uh? Morning Gumdrop... You look dead" Marmalade said with half eyes

"That is because you lick me again! Can you call mom to cure me up?" Gumdrop said

"Ok" Marmalade said

Marmalade stand up and fly to her mother, Carrie, leaving Gumdrop alone in his room. Marmalade went to her parents room. she carefully and slowly open the door to see her mother sleeping in the bed.

"Mom... Mom..." Marmalade said while shaking Carrie's body softly

Carrie wake up with half open and she turned left to see one of her daughter.

"Marmalade? Can you leave mommy alone for a minute? Mommy needs sleep" Carrie said tiredly

"But Gumdrop is paralyzed." Marmalade said

Carrie sighed

"Go to the bathroom and you will see glowing pills... It is noted on the jar "Do not touch or your grounded for 1 year without TV and Video games". Go get it and make Gumdrop drink it with a full glass of water. And don't worry, your not grounded." Carrie said and turn to sleep again

Marmalade went to the bathroom. She open the door see Mortimer completely naked. Her eyes grew wide. Mortimer is speechless.

"Marmalade! close your eyes and get out for a moment!" Mortimer said

Marmalade close her eyes and went outside. She open her eyes to see she is outside. He look back to see the door is but this time lock.

"Marmalade, can you go get Demios? He has my clothes" Mortimer said

"Ok" Marmalade said

Marmalade teleported away and teleported in the living room to see Demios having a conversation with Gumball.

"Demios! Give back Mortimer's clothes so I can get the pills" Marmalade said

"You heard her! Give it Mortimer's clothes" Gumball said with a stern look

Demios toss Mortimer's clothes to Marmalade. She caught it and teleported away leaving Gumball and Demios alone again in the living room. Marmalade teleported back to the bathroom door. Marmalade knock.

"Mortimer. Here are you clothes." Marmalade said

Mortimer's hand can be seen through the door. She put his clothes in his hand. Mortimer pull back his hand through the door leaving the clothes on the bathroom mat.

"Your clothes don't phase through!" Marmalade said

"Darn! Can you at least give it to me the old fashion way?" Mortimer said inside

Marmalade pick up Mortimer's clothes and took a deep breath and close her eyes. Mortimer unlocks the door from the inside and Marmalade went inside. she handed the clothes to Mortimer and begin to dress up.

"Ok you can look now" Mortimer said

"Thank goodness. Take note: always bring a towel!" Marmalade warn

"Yeah, yeah I know... By the way, where is Carine?" Mortimer ask

"She is outside with Marissa and Skye." Marmalade said reaching for the pills

"Is Gumdrop paralyzed again?" Mortimer ask

"Yep..." Marmalade said

"Take this lesson: Never sleep with Gumdrop again! You might kiss him next" Mortimer teased

"MORTIMER!" Marmalade said blushing while carrying the pills

"Hahaha! I'll go get a glass of water" Mortimer said teleported away

Marmalade did the same thing but she was on Gumdrop's room. Gumdrop sighed in relief.

"Finally your here... Where is the glass of water?" Gumdrop ask

"Don't worry Mortimer got it" Marmalade said

Mortimer teleported beside Marmalade holding a glass of water. She open the lid and get one pill. Gumdrop open his mouth and Marmalade put the pill inside his mouth. Mortimer lean close and put the glass of water on Gumdrop's mouth in a drinking position. Marmalade lift Gumdrop's body. Gumdrop swallow the pill with the water. Gumdrop begins to move until he stood up and stretch his arms and legs.

"Thank you guys!" Gumdrop said

"No problem anytime-" Mortimer was cut of by an explosion

Mortimer, Marmalade and gumdrop went outside the room to see their mother getting furious like a jaguar.

"I think we should stay on my room for a moment." Gumdrop said quietly

"Agree" Mortimer and Marmalade whispered to Gumdrop and went inside

Carrie fly slowly to downstairs and into the kitchen. She never believed what she just saw. The whole kitchen exploded! This made Carrie very furious like a thousand elephant. She went closer to the kitchen to see Carine, Marissa and Skye near the gas tank.

"CARINE, MARISSA AND SKYE WATTERSON! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 3 YEARS WITHOUT T.V, VIDEO GAMES AND MUCH MORE! GO TO YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT!" Carrie said furiously

This made the 3 of them scared and sad. They run/fly to their perspective room. Gumball went to the kitchen look worried.

"What was all that explosion and shouting?" Gumball said concern

"CARINE, MARISSA AND SKYE ALMOST KILL THEMSELVES!" Carrie said furiously

"Calm down honey... Let's talk abou-" Gumball was cut off by Carrie

"NO MORE! THIS FAMILY IS BULLS***! I SHOULD HAVE COMMITTED SUICIDE NOT PENNY!" Carrie said going to cry

"But honey I-" Gumball was cut off by Carrie again

"That's enough! I'm tired of this! I am tired of this stress! All I want is a peaceful time! Is THAT TOO HARD TO ASK?!" Carrie said crying a bit

Carre went towards the door, grab her coat and went outside. He knew she would do something horrible like suicied or getting another boy so he went outside to follow Carrie but before he went on, he saw Marmalade by Gumdrop's window.

"MARMALADE! YOUR INCHARGE AT THE MOMENT!" Gumball shouted went to chase Carrie

_**Will Gumball be able to caught of to Carrie? What will Carrie do? Find it out on the next chapter**_

_**Like it or not? Review or if you have any ideas or suggestions, PM me! **_

_**Credits to:**_

_**Mortimer is owned by - DoctorWii **_

_**Skye is owned by - TheMurderSceneGuy**_

_**Marmalade is owned by - Jonathan-Elrod**_

_**Carine is owned by - SoUr-MaNtIs**_

_**Gumdrop is owned by - Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95**_

_**Marissa is owned by -**_**_michaelryder37_**

_**Special thanks to:**_

_**The wikia that I have used... Link:**_

_** wiki/TAWOG_Gumball_X_Carrie_Wiki**_

_**Link I used to have information of coarse:**_

_** wiki/Family_Members - All about the Family, Relation, and their 50 CHILDREN!**_

wiki/Demios _**- All about Demios and who he looks like!**_

wiki/Marmalade_Watterson **- ****_All about Marmalade and who she looks like, relation and powers!_**

wiki/Mortimer_Watterson _**- All about Mortimer and who he looks like, relation and powers**_

_**Information about Gumball and Carrie as Husband and Wife/ Father and Mother:**_

_** wiki/Gumball_Watterson**__**- All about Gumball Watterson, Relation and more**_

_** wiki/Carrie_Watterson - All about Carrie B. Watterson, Relation, Powers and more**_

_**Copy paste it if you like or just search it on Google by typing on the search bar: Gumball x Carrie Wiki.**_


End file.
